


A Day in the Life~ November

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Welcome to November!!! Can you all believe we started this back at the end of June and look how far we have come :) We have all of you to thank for following us and leaving your comments and Kudos. This month brings even more struggles with daily life and finding that happy balance. Throw in Thanksgiving and lookout! We haven't actually gotten to that day so maybe it will be a normal quiet day?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am set to return to my full time job tomorrow, no more medical leave for me so we will see how well that goes with our texting. Hopefully they haven't changed the rules too much while I have been gone and can still get some texting in during the day while I am waiting for other things to get done around me. We love you all and would like to thank each and everyone of you for following us on this daily exchange of life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If for whatever reason you can not see the photos... you may have to switch to Google browser instead of explorer. In explorer the pics are hit and miss when I look at the chapters, in Google, they all show up. I'm sorry for the inconvienence and downright pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was a really short day with my co-author in a huge meeting for a majority of the day. It was an exhausting day so we decided the guys were going to silence their phones for their date night. Grace and Charlie are with Rachel and if Nahele needs anything, he is to contact Mary. Lou is in charge of 5-0 for the night should any calls come in. I don't think we went over any of that in text, although that was out intention, so just so you know, they weren't completely irresponsible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a joke that Steve takes the wrong way and it's Friday night football...

 

Missing text from Danny

"I messaged Nahele and told him everyone would be at his game."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house warming party for Nahele turns ugly...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Follow the time stamps! Steve and Nahele text coming up!

 

 

Back to Steve and Danny ~ Follow the time stamps!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is going stir crazy at home...


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally admits what's holding him back in therapy...


	9. Chapter 9

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get a surprise from Toast and Grace and Nahele make up...

 


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is still bitter and Alicia feeds off his insecurities...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve are back on the same page...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best co-author in the world! Love you ERamos9696!!  
> You will see what I mean at the end of the chapter :)

 

Okay so today November 14th is my birthday and I have the best co-author on the planet!!

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't see the pictures, try opening in Google browser instead of explorer. I'm not sure what is going on and why it works on one and not the other... Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my job did enforce a new cell phone policy while I was off work... now we have to get creative.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's family arrives for the Thanksgiving holiday...

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one with the family...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel drops a bomb shell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely do not know what is going on with the images popping up one minute and gone the next and then reappearing. I have emailed the archive and am still awaiting a response. it is now doing it to me on both google and explorer. I'm just about to be done with it because it is beyond frustrating.


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel does it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having issues viewing the pics, try logging out and back in to the archive. Other than that and maybe viewing on a home pc rather than a phone or tablet, I have no other suggestions. I'm having issues along with everyone else and have gotten nothing back from the archive support. Please join me in saying what a pain in the ass :)

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!!!


	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family flies home and Danny is cranky...


	27. Chapter 27

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steve and Danny's 6 month anniversary... Can you believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I originally posted this, I spaced it and forgot about the text between Grace and Nahele... updated to include it :)

 

Okay Text between Nahele and Grace

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




End file.
